bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rudbornn Chelute
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = January 8''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 101 | gender = Male | height = 172 cm (5'8") | weight = 60 kg (132 lbs.) | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = Leader of the Exequias, Arrancar #61 | team = Exequias | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección =Árbol | manga debut = Volume 29, Chapter 254 | anime debut = Episode 153 | japanese voice = Taro Yamaguchi | english voice = Michael Lindsay | spanish voice = N/A }} is the 61st Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the sole member and founder of the Exequias. Appearance Unlike most Arrancar, his face is hidden. He is distinguished from the other Exequias with his bull-shaped skull, instead of the typical human-shaped skulls his subordinates wear. History He seems to know Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. It is unknown when Rudbornn joined Aizen's army, but he implied that his powers were given to him by Aizen, meaning they have some history together. Personality Rudbornn seems rather calm and rational, as shown when he chose not to attack Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu when they arrived in Hueco Mundo. During his fight with Rukia, he shows a more arrogant side by telling Rukia that his power was like that of a god. Plot Hueco Mundo arc He and his subordinates clean up after each battle, collecting data before killing any survivors. It is implied they killed Dordoni off-screen for failing to win against his opponent under someone's orders.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 12-17 This was also the case with Cirucci Sanderwicci.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, pages 5-7 In addition, they seem prepared to do the same with Yasutora Sado and Gantenbainne Mosqueda before being approached by Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, pages 13-14 Surprised by the arrival of a captain-level Shinigami, Rudbornn and the rest of the Exequias withdraw in order to avoid conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 Fake Karakura Town arc He and the rest of the Exequias appear in front of Ichigo Kurosaki in order to prevent him from reaching Ulquiorra Cifer and Orihime Inoue. However, Ichigo's friends engage the Exequias in order to allow Ichigo safe passage. Rudbornn tells the Calaveras to not let themselves be distracted by this and makes his way to his target before being halted by Rukia Kuchiki, who catches his sword and hand in ice. Soon after, he is able to break the ice fairly easily.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, pages 10-19 Later, it is shown that Rukia has defeated all of his underlings. Rudbornn then releases his Zanpakutō, Árbol. Rudbornn disregards Rukia's comment, saying she will soon learn that defeating his underlings will not bring her to victory.Bleach manga; Chapter 340, pages 5-7 As his fight with Rukia continues, he taunts her as she appears to struggle fighting against his numerous Calaveras. He then proceeds to lament at how despite his power, he could not make the level of an Espada, and that Rukia and her allies could never match them, for they are just "birds against a shield". The battle between them is momentarily halted, as Rudbornn notices that Ulquiorra has gone through the dome of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, pages 1-6 Seeing this as an opening, Rukia then freezes his "branches" saying, "you should have never displayed that power in my presence". Before she can finish him, an angry and bigger Yammy Llargo attacks him, breaking a part of his mask in the process. His current fate is unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, pages 1-2 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Rudbornn is a proficient sword-wielder, able to cross swords with the likes of Ichigo for a short period.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, page 11 Sonído: While the extent is unknown, Rudbornn has shown skill in Sonído, enough to suddenly appear without warning. Enhanced Strength: Rudbornn has considerable strength, enough to break free from Rukia's ice without any visible effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, page 19 High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar, Rudbornn has a high amount of spiritual power. It was shown to be high enough for Dordoni to sense his presence from a considerable distance. His reiatsu is deep violet in color. Zanpakutō . In its sealed state it looks like a standard Katana, albeit longer and thinner. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . In his released state, the right side of Rudbornn's body becomes wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of Rudbornn's sides. Four lightning bolt shaped branches grow out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his subordinates hanging off of each one. He also carries a lightning bolt shaped stick or branch.Bleach manga; Chapter 340, pages 5-7 He can grow six more of these branches (totaling ten) that spread to the other side of his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 2 :Resurrección Special Ability: From the skulls he can generate an unlimited amount of , his subordinates. He refers to this ability as "godlike" and mentions that it was given to him by Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, pages 1-6 :*'Calavera Wall': The Calaveras can band together to create a wall with their bodies in order to protect Rudbornn from attacks. This technique is powerful enough to stop Yasutora Sado's El Directo attack.Bleach anime; Episode 272 Exequias The act as the execution division of Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar army. Rudbornn is its only true member, with the rest of the group consisting of the Calaveras created by his Resurrección's special ability. The Exequias are responsible for terminating any rebels or intruders in Las Noches, hence their name. Like the Números, the Exequias are subordinate to the Espada, though the extent of the latter's control over them is unknown. Trivia *In the anime, Sado and Renji joined in on Rukia's fight with Rudbornn. They attempted to break through his defenses by combining all of their attacks, but they failed. Rudbornn was then about to show them his "ultimate technique," but was slowly frozen solid by Rukia's Juhaku technique before being smashed into pieces by a single punch from Yammy. References Navigation de:Rudobōn es:Rudobōn fr:Rudobōn pl:Rudobōn Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Male